Baby Scouts
by Richforce
Summary: Luna and Artemis become human and the scouts and knights are turned into babies. Can Luna and Artemis handle so many babies and keep thier sanity?
1. Back in Diapers

This is my first attempt at a PWP fic, hope it's good. I like to use the same boy-girl pairings in all my fictions; Serena-Darien, Amy-Greg, Raye- Chad, Lita-Ken, Mina-Jamie, Molly (Sailor Earth)-Melvin (Earth Knight), Trista-Gary, (A character belonging to Angel Raye) Amara-Miguel (A character I made), Michelle-Walter (A character I made), Hotaru-Anthony (A character belonging to Angel Raye).  
  
Baby Scouts by Richforce.  
  
Chapter one: Back in Diapers  
  
"I am dead tired." said Serena. "First there was that test, then chores and to top it all off a youma attack."  
  
"That test would have been better if you had studied." said Luna.  
  
"Well the other scouts and knights have had a rough day. It couldn't have possibly have had gotten worse for any of us."  
  
"Try going through life with a permanent fur coat. I wish Artemis and I could be human."  
  
"Well I just wish we could all just have an easy life. No responsibilities, no worries and every need taken care of."  
  
"Only babies have that life." said Luna. "You better get to bed."  
  
"All right, good night Luna."  
  
"Good night Serena."  
  
They never noticed the blinding light that surrounded them.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Luna felt strange as she woke up. "Something's different...I don't recall ever sleeping on my back. Everything feels stiff, my back, my neck, my arms...MY ARMS!" She took a look at herself, she was now human with flowing black hair, blue eyes and ruby red lips she was wearing a white shift. "I'm human; this is incredible, no wonderful!"  
  
She looked around her she was in what looked like a master bedroom of a large house in the country; she was sitting on a king sized bed. When she heard the sound soft breathing she turned to find a handsome man with flowing white hair was sleeping next to her in his boxer shorts. "Um, excuse me."  
  
"Just a little longer." He said.  
  
Luna recognized his voice. "Artemis?"  
  
"Luna..." He opened his blue eyes. "Luna you're human!"  
  
"So are you apparently."  
  
Artemis looked at himself. "This is a dream come true!"  
  
"I feel the same way." said Luna. "But we should try to figure out how this happened to us and why."  
  
Then they suddenly heard a baby crying. "Sounds like it's coming from downstairs."  
  
"We better get dressed and then take a look."  
  
Luna dressed herself in a simple yellow dress she found while Artemis wore a white shirt and blue jeans. As they went downstairs they heard another baby crying and another and another. "You'd think all that crying would wake up everyone else in this house." said Luna.  
  
"If there's anyone else." said Artemis.  
  
They went into the room were the crying was coming from and found twenty crying babies in ten cribs, they stopped crying as soon as Luna and Artemis entered the room. The babies all looked about a year and a half old, they only wore cloth diapers tied in knots at the sides. Luna went one of the cribs and picked up a baby. "Who would leave all of you all alone...?" She took closer look at the baby girl she was a blonde with two pigtails coming from two pink ribbons and had blue eyes. "Serena?"  
  
"Mama, Mama!" the baby girl said.  
  
"Artemis this baby looks a lot like Serena."  
  
Artemis picked up the baby boy who has in the crib with her he had blues eyes and black hair. "This little guy looks a lot like Darien."  
  
"Dada, Dada!" the baby boy said.  
  
"Wait a second, I think this is Darien!"  
  
"What?" said Luna.  
  
"I think this baby is Darien, don't you think that baby could be Serena?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, I think she is."  
  
They put the babies down on the floor and got the rest of them coming to a conclusion. "All of these babies are, or used to be the scouts and knights." said Luna.  
  
"What happened to them?" said Artemis. "And to us?"  
  
Luna looked around and found a note on a table. "Maybe this will explain a few things." Luna then read the letter out loud.  
  
"By now you're wondering what is going on, I will try giving you the best explanation I can. Future history was permanently changed and prevented the crystal millennium from ever occurring. The scouts and knights were mercilessly killed in the history I knew and I felt that they deserved better. The best thing I could be able to offer them was rest for all time so I locked their ages at eighteen months of age, they will never get a day older. I gave the two of you human forms and locked you at your current ages so you could be parents for them. It is now your responsibility to care for these babies, it will seem tough at first but you'll get used to it."  
  
"We have to take care of twenty babies?" said Artemis.  
  
"Looks like we may have no other choice. And it looks like they'll stay that way forever." Luna said before she continued to read the letter.  
  
"I will now leave you the following instructions. You currently live in a large house in the country, you should be seldom disturbed but in case you are your names are Luna and Artemis Katz."  
  
"Gee that's original." Luna sighed.  
  
"You don't need to worry about money or running out of food and other supplies; they shall be provided when needed. You will not have to leave the area of your home very often and in the rare case of a regular visitor no one will notice that none of you are aging.  
  
"As for taking care of the babies the nursery is divided into three rooms. The room you are in now is called the crib room and they will sleep here at night and during afternoon naps. For naps place boys with boys and girls with girls: Moon will be with Earth, Mercury will be with Mars, Venus will be with Jupiter, Uranus will be with Neptune and Pluto will be with Saturn; at night place boys with girls matching their planets. The second room, the play room, is where they will spend most of the day. It has a television and all of the toys that they will ever need and there is a playground in backyard. A few toys (pacifiers, rattles, etc.) belong to certain babies and are matched by planet color (pink or white-Moon, blue- Mercury, red-Mars, bright green-Jupiter, orange-Venus, dark green-Pluto, yellow-Uranus, aqua-Neptune, purple-Saturn and brown-Earth) and a star for boys or a heart for girls. Finally there is a bathroom with a tub big enough to fit them all at the same time; there's a toilet for the two of you but the babies will use the changing table. As for feeding them meals will alternate between bottles of milk, baby food, and breakfast cereals. Snacks can consist of milk, cookies or cake on their now shared birthday (August 12th). You will find a schedule in the kitchen."  
  
"This is a lot to take down." Artemis said.  
  
"They will only wear cloth diapers or baby bibs, but only make them ware the bibs if its meal time or they start dribbling. They will also only ware their diapers if you tie a knot at the right and left sides. Exceptions in clothing are a pair of little pink ribbons for pigtails for Baby Serena (They all prefer it if you say baby before their names), a band with two beads for a ponytail for Baby Lita, a large hair ribbon for Baby Mina, a band to make a hair bun for Baby Trista, an gold earring for Baby Amara's left ear, a pair of little yellow hair ribbons for pigtails for Baby Michelle, a green hair bow for baby Molly and Glasses for Baby Melvin (he's too young for contacts). Sometimes they will want to run around and play naked, let them.  
  
"Baby Serena is a little accident prone and can start crying for no reason but is a leader for the girls; she loves to be cuddled and will require a lot of attention. Baby Darien is a leader for the boys; he's also a little accident prone (He just would have grown out of it sooner than Serena).  
  
"Baby Amy is intelligent for her age; she loves to play on a toy computer. Baby Greg is also intelligent for his age; he likes to play with blocks. Their favorite thing is having a book be read to them; they should be easy to take care of.  
  
"Baby Raye is very active and loves to sing though she can't talk much (none of them can really, except with little baby words they made up). She's also bossy and will cry a lot if she doesn't get her way; she carries a stuffed bunny wherever she goes. Baby Chad is shy and quiet and Raye will sometimes pick on him, but they are good friends.  
  
"Baby Lita also very active and loves to play with the other children, but especially Baby Ken. Her favorite toy is the play kitchen and she will spend hours pretending to cook. Baby Ken is also active and will sometimes hit some of the other children, keep an eye on him.  
  
"Baby Mina is very lovable and enjoys cuddling a lot; she loves to play with stuffed animals. Baby Jamie likes play to with a ball; either alone, with the boys or Baby Mina. They both will need a little attention.  
  
"Baby Molly tends to nap more than the others and likes to play with toy jewelry. She likes to play with the others but especially Baby Serena and Baby Melvin. Baby Melvin is intelligent and shy; he also naps more than usual.  
  
"Baby Trista carries a blanket with her everywhere; she is very well behaved most of the time. Baby Gary is also well behaved and his favorite toy is a camera that he takes pretend pictures with.  
  
"Baby Amara is tomboyish but very sweet; she's good friends with Baby Michelle and Baby Miguel. Baby Miguel is very active and like to play with toy cars, He and Baby Amara sometimes refuse to share, make sure that they do.  
  
"Baby Michelle is very sweet; she loves to finger paint and play the toy piano. She's very much attached to both Baby Amara and Baby Walter and will hang around either one constantly and will cry nonstop if she doesn't sleep in the same crib as either one. Baby Walter also likes to finger paint and blow a toy horn.  
  
"Baby Hotaru is quiet and likes to play alone or with Baby Anthony. She likes to play on the rocking horse. Baby Anthony is also very quiet and likes to play with a toy rocket. They both will require a lot of attention.  
  
"You should now know enough to go on for now. Take care of them and don't worry you'll have enough time for yourselves. Be happy together ~ signed your benefactor."  
  
"Well we have our work cut out for us." said Luna.  
  
"Still taking care of all those babies should be fun."  
  
Then all the babies started crying and a bad smell was in the air. "We made poopie!" they all said.  
  
"Oh yes, so much fun it should be illegal." said Luna.  
  
End of chapter one. 


	2. Bottles for Breakfast

Chapter two: Bottles for Breakfast  
  
"And that's the last one." Luna said tying a knot in Baby Trista's diaper. "Changing the diapers of twenty babies is no picnic!"  
  
After she put her down Luna turned to Artemis. "So what do we do now?" Luna asked.  
  
Before he could answer they heard a low rumbling. "Tummy's hungee." said Baby Chad.  
  
"Want eat." said Baby Raye.  
  
"I guess it's time for breakfast." said Artemis.  
  
"Anyone else hungry?" said Luna.  
  
"Me!" said the rest of the babies.  
  
"Well then I guess we better head to the kitchen."  
  
The Babies were old enough to stand and walk so they made a sprint to the kitchen that Luna and Artemis could keep up with by simply walking faster. They went into the kitchen and put the babies in high chairs and fastened bibs on them. Luna reached for a schedule. "Let's see according to this they are supposed to have milk this morning."  
  
"Now where do we keep the stuff?" said Artemis.  
  
"Try the refrigerator."  
  
Artemis opened the fridge and saw a number of bottles of milk and jars of baby food. "I'm not sure if there's anything for us to eat."  
  
"We'll worry about that while they're eating. I'll feed the girls and you feed the boys." The boys and girls were sitting across from each other with a table in between them, Luna and Artemis put the bottles on the table in the middle of the room before giving them to the babies. "First one for Serena..."  
  
"Baby!" she said angrily.  
  
"Oh, I forgot. One for Baby Serena."  
  
"Baba!" the babies said.  
  
"One for Baby Amy, Baby Raye, Baby Lita, Baby Mina..." soon they were all sucking on the bottles.  
  
"Guess that leaves our breakfast." said Artemis.  
  
"I found food for us; the baby stuff was just in front of It." said Luna. "This is odd; we've never had human food before I wonder what we should have?"  
  
"I always wanted to try scrambled eggs."  
  
"Alright." Luna cooked the meal and they sat down to eat at a small table by the window. Luna took a bite. "This isn't bad at all; guess I'm a better cook than I realized."  
  
"I knew it'd be good." said Artemis. "You can do anything you set your mind to."  
  
Just then they felt something wet hit their faces. They turned to see that the babies were squirting the milk out of their bottles at each other making a big mess. "Dwink mine!" said Baby Mina who squirted her bottle at Baby Darien.  
  
"Mine too!" said Baby Amy.  
  
"And mine!" said Baby Lita.  
  
"No fwair!" said Baby Darien.  
  
"Stop this!" said Luna.  
  
"Milk is for food not for..." Artemis slipped in milk puddle on the floor and landed on his rear. The babies stopped and got an angry glare from Luna.  
  
"I should give all of you a spanking." The babies started crying. "If you were older, but you don't really know what you're doing do you?"  
  
"Mama no mad?" asked Baby Serena.  
  
"Frustrated, but I think a bath to clean you up is all the punishment I can really give." They still cried. "A bath can't be that bad."  
  
"Tummy icky." said Baby Greg.  
  
"Need burp." said Baby Ken.  
  
"Burp us Mama, Dada?" asked Baby Jamie.  
  
"Of course." said Luna. "Artemis won't you help?"  
  
"Guess so." Artemis said as he got up.  
  
"Fine then, same as feeding."  
  
"Why is she so insistent that I take the boys?" Artemis thought.  
  
They picked up each baby and patted him or her until they burped. "As disgusting as I usually find burping from them it seems cute." Luna thought as she patted Baby Molly and Artemis patted Baby Melvin.  
  
"Buraaaap!" not only did they burp but they also threw up on them.  
  
"No problem." said Artemis with some reluctance. "We just need to towel off our shoulders."  
  
After they got cleaned up Luna turned to the babies. "I have to give you a bath but then you can all play."  
  
"Yea!" was the response from the babies.  
  
"Artemis, why don't you mop up while I bathe them?"  
  
"Why do I have to do it?"  
  
"I'm not letting you see these girls naked, why did you think I let you only change the boy's diapers?"  
  
"Father-son bonding?"  
  
"You better get started."  
  
"Sure you don't need any help?"  
  
"What trouble can they get into taking a bath?"  
  
End of chapter two. 


	3. Bath Time

Chapter 3: Bath Time  
  
Luna led the babies to the bathroom. "Now I have to take your diapers off, so try to exercise a little self control."  
  
"Me tinkie." said Baby Amara.  
  
"Me tinkie too." said Baby Miguel.  
  
"Well I'm glad you both got that out off your system. Now let's undress all of you." she was a little worried the boys and girls seeing each other naked when she took the diapers off.  
  
"Peeni." said Baby Hotaru pointing at Baby Anthony's male part.  
  
"Va-va." said Baby Anthony pointing at Baby Hotaru's female part.  
  
"Excuse me?" Luna asked.  
  
"Girls have Va-vas." said Baby Trista.  
  
"Boys have Peenis." said Baby Gary.  
  
Luna then breathed easier. "They seem to already be familiar with the anatomy of the opposite sex." Luna thought. "They must have been bathing together since they became babies." She filled the tub with water. "It's very wide but not deep, the note was right. I can bathe them all at once." She put all the babies in the tub.  
  
"Splishy!" said Baby Walter as he splashed water around.  
  
"Fun! Fun!" said Baby Michelle as she did the same.  
  
Baby Darien splashed water at Baby Serena. "Take dat!"  
  
"Take dat!" said Baby Serena as she splashed him back.  
  
Luna watched with a smile. "I'll let them play for a little bit."  
  
~*~  
  
Artemis finished mopping. "Done, I don't care what Luna said she'll need my help." He then heard the doorbell ring. "Better answer it."  
  
He went to the front door and opened it to find a man with a clipboard holding a pen. "Hi I'm taking a census for this area and I would like to ask you some questions."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Artemis Katz.  
  
"Married or single and if married spouse's name."  
  
"Married to Luna Katz."  
  
"Number of children?"  
  
"Twenty."  
  
The man with the clipboard started to write but then looked up in surprise. "Twenty?!"  
  
"We adopted."  
  
"I wouldn't tackle that many. Household income?"  
  
Artemis started to sweat. "This could be trouble." He thought to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
As Luna started to use the baby shampoo she heard the phone ring. "I'll be right back little ones." She told them. The nearest phone was outside the nursery in the hallway. "Hello?"  
  
*Phone gibberish*  
  
"No, we're happy with our current long-distance service provider." She hung up and the phone rang again. "Hello?" she said a second time.  
  
*Phone gibberish*  
  
"Yes, our refrigerator is running."  
  
*Phone gibberish*  
  
Luna got mad. "Well you better make sure I don't catch you!" she slammed the receiver and the phone rang again. "Hello?!"  
  
*Lengthy phone gibberish*  
  
"Not interested!" she yelled and slammed the receiver down again. "Telemarketers!" She started to leave when the phone rang again.  
  
"What do you what?!"  
  
*Frightened phone gibberish*  
  
"Oh sorry, I've had a rough morning."  
  
*Phone gibberish*  
  
"No this isn't Pizza Guys, you have the wrong number." She hung up and walked to the bathroom half expecting the phone to ring again. "It must have seemed like an eternity to them since I left. I'll probably have to stop some crying." she thought. Luna entered the bathroom "Mama's back little..." she came back to see that the tub was empty and a bunch of little wet footprints were leading away from it. "Oh no!"  
  
She ran looking for Artemis and found him by the front door with a man with a clipboard. "Do you have a septic tank or a cesspool?" he asked.  
  
"Septic tank, I think." Artemis answered.  
  
"They're gone!" Luna said as she went up to Artemis.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The babies, I left them to answer the phone, when I came back they were gone!"  
  
"They must still be in house, we'll find them."  
  
"I have enough info thank you." the census taker said before he left.  
  
"Artemis, I was in the middle of bathing them when the phone rang." Luna said. "They're running around naked."  
  
"So you want me to find the boys."  
  
"No, it was silly of me to keep the girls to myself. I tended to think of them as slightly cuter but that doesn't matter now."  
  
"What matters is finding them is before they hurt themselves or make an accident without a diaper, but any of them did you clean it up."  
  
"Seems fair to me." just then they heard a pair of wails. "Oh no!"  
  
They rushed to the source and found Baby Serena and Baby Darien with bumps on their foreheads. "They must hit their heads on that table. They defiantly have more in common as babies then as when they were older."  
  
"Mama kiss my booboo?" cried Baby Serena.  
  
"Dada kiss my booboo?" cried Baby Darien.  
  
"Of course." Luna said as she kissed Baby Serena's forehead.  
  
"And one for the little man." said Artemis and he then kissed Baby Darien's forehead.  
  
It wasn't long before they found the rest of the babies and put them all back in the tub. "Care to help me Artemis?"  
  
"I thought you didn't want me to help you bathe the girls."  
  
"Well since we are supposed to be their parents I suppose it wouldn't be any worse for you to see the girls naked than for me to see the boys naked."  
  
They took the baby shampoo and started scrubbing.  
  
End chapter 3 


	4. Playroom Panic

I forgot to mention at the beginning this story was inspired my some cute pictures by Anna Misak and can be found at the Anime Nursery website.  
  
Chapter 4: Playroom Panic  
  
"Let's pway!" the babies all said.  
  
Luna and Artemis blocked them. "Not until we put your diapers back on."  
  
"We nakie." said Baby Darien.  
  
"Yes you are naked." said Luna. "If you want to play naked we'll let you, though you've done a lot of that just now." Luna then thought. {Since they are babies they have absolutely no modesty.}  
  
"Want Daipee." said Baby Serena. The other babies nodded their heads.  
  
"Alright then let's get some on diapers you." Luna said. They powered and put a clean diaper on each of them. "There we go."  
  
Artemis then let them into the Playroom. "Now you go ahead and play, if you need anything jut cry."  
  
"Did you have to say cry?" asked Luna as the babies rushed into the playroom.  
  
"They would have cried any way if we told them otherwise."  
  
"I guess."  
  
Each of the babies began to play with one of the toys in the playroom. Baby Serena and Darien each took a rattle and began shaking them giggling at the noise they made. Baby Amy kept pushing the buttons of a toy computer while Baby Greg set Alphabet blocks next to her in no particular order. Baby Raye picked up a toy microphone with one hand still holding on to her stuffed bunny in the other and sang just by saying "La" over and over again. Baby Chad began to sing with her until she shoved him and he began to cry. "Baby Raye." said Luna. "Don't push."  
  
"Sorrwy." Baby Raye said to Baby Chad. They then started singing again.  
  
Baby Lita was using the play kitchen pretending to cook invisible food occasionally putting a utensil in her mouth. Baby Ken watched for a little bit then went up to Baby Mina who was cuddling with a teddy bear. He then punched her in the shoulder and she started to wail. Artemis then picked up Baby Ken while Luna comforted Baby Mina. "Why don't you play with one of the boys for a while?"  
  
He put him down across from Baby Jamie who rolled a ball to him and the two started rolling the ball back and forth between each other.  
  
Baby Molly put on some plastic jewelry then started walking around while Baby Melvin followed while carrying a teething ring. Baby Gary used a toy camera to take pretend pictures of Baby Trista as she held her blanket and sucked her thumb. Baby Amara and Baby Miguel playing tug-o-war over a toy car. "Mine!" said Baby Amara.  
  
"Mine!" said Baby Miguel.  
  
"Now, now." said Luna. "We don't need to fight when we can share." She let Baby Amara have the toy car and gave Baby Miguel a toy truck. They then rolled them around making motor noises.  
  
Baby Michelle and Baby Walter were finger painting, some on paper and on each other. Artemis came over. "You aren't supposed to use that as make-up." He cleaned them up and gave them a toy piano and a toy horn to play with.  
  
Baby Anthony "flew" a toy rocket around the rocking horse Baby Hotaru was using. "Horsy rocky, horsy rocky."  
  
Luna and Artemis sat down on some chairs as they watched the babies play. "They seem so much happier this way." said Artemis. "They don't have to worry about who's attacking the Earth, for them life is all play."  
  
"You're right." said Luna. "Now they only know those simple pleasures of life. However they will also never know things like education or romance."  
  
"I wouldn't say that about romance." He said pointing at them. "I've seen them hug their past boyfriend or girlfriend while they say 'I wuv you'."  
  
"They can't really kiss; their lips are too small."  
  
"Unlike ours." They leaned in closer and started to kiss when the babies came up.  
  
"Mama, Dada, wanna watch TV." They all said.  
  
They both looked down as the babies gave them puppy dog eyes. "Well, one show."  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"But we want it to be quiet so you don't mind if you had your pacifiers do you?"  
  
"Want Paci."  
  
"Ok." Artemis said. He and Luna got out their pacifiers. "Here you all go."  
  
The Babies all started sucking away on the pacifiers and sat down in front of the television. "I hope we can find something appropriate for you little ones." said Luna as she turned it on.  
  
"Hi." said a man in a pink aardvark suit with a bus driver's hat. "It's me Arnie Aardvark; can you guess what I am?"  
  
The babies just watched while sucking on the pacifiers.  
  
"That's right, I'm a bus driver. Why don't we sing a bus song?"  
  
Luna and Artemis sat back and were going to take a short nap, but they didn't get there as the music started and Arnie started to sing very badly. "The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round, all through the town." It continued like this until Arnie got to the line. "The babies on the bus go wah wah wah." At which point the babies all started crying along with the song.  
  
"They should fire that that guy." Artemis said.  
  
Luna snarled. "Whoever came up with Arnie Aardvark should be drug out onto the street and shot."  
  
After the song was over the show went on without being too annoying, the lesson was on friendship and the babies mostly just watched not really understanding some of the finer points. After the show was over Luna looked at the clock. "I think its nap time."  
  
"Do we haft ta Mama?" Baby Serena asked.  
  
"Yes, little ones need their naps. You can all play more after your nap."  
  
"Ok Mama." said Baby Serena.  
  
"This shouldn't be too much of a problem." said Artemis.  
  
End of chapter four 


	5. Stories, Lullabies and Naps

Chapter 5: Stories, Lullabies and Naps  
  
Luna and Artemis got all of the babies in their cribs. "Ready to go to sleep little ones?" Luna said.  
  
"Want Storwe." said Baby Amy.  
  
"Storwe, Storwe!" the babies were all saying.  
  
"I guess they want us to tell them a story." said Artemis.  
  
"Ok what story do you little ones what to hear?" asked Luna.  
  
The babies all had a different story they wanted to hear and since they were talking all at once and couldn't talk very well Luna couldn't tell what they wanted to hear. "How about a new story?" the babies all cheered. "Ok then, once upon a time around a far away star there were these beautiful kingdoms on nine planets and a moon."  
  
The Babies didn't seem to understand but listened just the same.  
  
"Each of the kingdoms had a beautiful little princess and a hansom little prince. They were given all the toys they wanted and have all the cookies and cake they could eat. Every night there was a party and each they day the princes got more and more hansom and the princesses became more and more beautiful. One day an evil witch cast a spell on them taking them away from the beautiful kingdoms forever. But a fairy turned them into babies and took them to a good mommy and daddy who would take care of them and they all lived happily ever after."  
  
It seemed as if all of the babies were fast asleep. "That story seemed to be familiar." said Artemis. "Though I don't remember anything about them getting all the toys, ice cream and cookies they wanted."  
  
"Poetic license, I thought they would pay more attention if I embellished the truth a little."  
  
"Well since they are asleep how about we do what all parents do when the kids are asleep?" Artemis said with a suggestive voice.  
  
"Mama, Dada." Baby Serena said.  
  
"You're awake?" said Luna.  
  
"Want Wulwebuy."  
  
"Lullaby? Ok, we'll both sing."  
  
They both started to sing as Luna cuddled Baby Serena. "Go to sleep, baby sweet. Wake up with a smile. Close your eyes, dream sweet dreams. Where you laugh and play. And with the morning sun comes a new day, to greet with open arms."  
  
Baby Serena quietly yawned and went to sleep. "Finally." said Luna as she put Serena in her crib. "They look so cute and peaceful when they're sleeping."  
  
"Defiantly." said Artemis with a yawn.  
  
"Makes you want to..." and they both feel asleep on the crib room floor.  
  
###  
  
Richforce: sorry if this chapter seemed short. I wanted to do something a little different this chapter. Something cute and heartwarming 


End file.
